This invention relates to dynamic energy management of all energy consuming equipment, and process that impact management of energy and environmental performance of enterprises using a cognitive platform that has ability to sense parameters related to energy consumption of equipment and take decisions based on a rule-set and communicate the changed or new parameters to equipment to achieve energy efficiency.
Equipment can be any energy consuming equipment such as computer, boiler, furnace, heat exchanger, motor, fan, blower, pump, compressor, heating, ventilation and air-conditioning systems or any other equipment.